Dispensers for paper webs wound on an annular roll wherein the web is unwound from the inside of the roll through one end of the central hollow space of the roll are known. One disadvantage of these known dispensers is that the paper web often is in wound non-planner condition--when withdrawing it from the dispenser for tearing it off, which considerably makes the handling of the paper more difficult.
Another disadvantage with the known dispensers is that when "loading" the dispenser with a new roll, or if the paper is torn off inside the dispenser, the withdrawal of the paper end is complicated and hazardous because the hand has to be inserted into the dispenser from the bottom and might be in touch with the sharp edge at the outlet of the dispenser.